Binds of Silver
by The Divine Shadow of Death
Summary: Kagome is depressed until she lands a job with SnT (a Beauty Product Company). She soon finds out they are illegally testing products on hanyôs... And she happens to fall in love with one of their test subjects... And maybe someone else too... IYxKagxSes


Hello! 

The basic plot is that Kagome gets a job working for a Beauty Product Company that tests it's products on Hanyou's illegally... Guess who she meets there? 

This is my first Inu-Yasha fic ::cheers::! I'm more inclined to reading SxM but when I thought of this story, I couldn't pass up attempting to write it. Just to warn you, It is a MAJOR AU (alternate universe) fic and contains some angst (I find it hard to write happy-happy fics). This will be a IYxKagxSessy ficcy. 

I have my storyboards up to chapter 6 written out so don't expect a 'drop-off' similar to what has happened with my older fics. I plan to complete this by January or so. 

I have no clue if this has been done before. Like I said, I only read SxM fics ^.^   
  
  
  
  
**Please R&R! I'd love to know what you think!**   
Flaming will be taken with kaze tornadoes and blades :D   
  
  
  
  
:: こくえいです ::   
**The Devine Shadow of Death**   
aka xXIron ReaverXx   
// bushido-blade.net //   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
****~ Binds of Silver ~****   
**Prologue:** Chagrin // Kuyashisa // くやしさ   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome? Honey, are you all right?" asked Mrs. Higurashi looking back worriedly at her eldest child from the front passenger side of their blue Mitsubishi. It was her daughter, who just graduated this very day from a beauty college just outside Tokyo. She should be happy, yet her actions seemed to have a lurking shadow about them... 

"Kagome?" 

Her mother's actions pulled her from her thoughts as she looked up at her as calmly as she could, tilting back the blue graduation cap covering her eyes. "Yes mother, I'm fine." She tried to cover the sadness with the porcelain mask of emotions that she knew was a foreigned smile. "I'm just thinking, that's all. Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really." 

Kagome gazed back out the window of the small blue car, the shadow over her never wavering in Mrs. Higurashi's mind, and someone elses as well as her own. 

"I'm not sure about that..." Said the now 18 year old Souta from behind the wheel. "I think something's wrong..." He looked shortly and quickly at her face through the overhead mirror so he wouldn't loose control of the vehicle. "You look like you are trying to hide from us and..." 

Mrs. Higurashi interrupted her only son in a calm but desperate plea between herself and her child, "Please Kagome. You know you can tell us anything." The concern in her voice was clear as raindrops and a smooth glass surface. 

"I'm fine. Truly." She foreigned yet another fragile smile whilst removing her cap and placing it on the gray upholstery on the back seat of the older car. "I'm just happy I graduated. Four years is a long time, you know. I'm just trying to figure out where I'm headed now." 

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter showing that same look of almost shattered glass in her eyes and she nodded to herself. "I see, Dear." 

Souta, being the serious yet laid back person that he always had been thought he knew what was playing out inside his sibling's mind. He turned his head this time and focused on her true form instead of that which was portrayed through a concave mirror, showing how much yet how little he understood. "Just don't stress yourself too much, Okay?" He hit the button to turn the radio back on, just in time for the six o'clock news on WINU 77.5 FM... 

Kagome fixed her solemn gaze on the bland scenery through her window and replaced the cap to cover her eyes. Her mask was cracking and she knew it no matter how much she tried to stop it... A lone tear made it's way past glazed eyes and through brittle defenses...   
  
  
  
  


_They all knew something wasn't right, yet none had the courage to speak it through frozen lips..._

  
  
  
  
  
A cheery woman's voice came from the speakers that wanted people to hear the message, yet was transparent to the ears of those traveling in the small blue Mitsubishi going south down Interstate 91 that evening...   
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ ... The ballot to grant hanyô citizenship has failed by a eighty six percentile among the five isles of Japan. The hanyô will continue living among Demons and Humans without being granted proper rights. President Kusairo made an official statement on the issue earlier today. In this press release he stated that it should only be a matter of time until they can vote, live, and school legally. And for those patient hanyô, we can only hope the voters come around on next year's ballot. _

That is all for me, Keiko Ichou. Here's Oyu Ki with sports on 77.5 FM WINU... 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_ However, the rest of the world was listening much to the chagrin of those who were secretly depending on its failure... _

  
  
  
  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
End // Owari // おわり   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was dark and angsty. I'm sorry for the shortness of it - I can guarantee the next chapters will be five times the size of this one, if not much more. 

**Next Chapter:** Kagome has her graduation party and her application to the 'Shikon no Tama' Beauty Products Company is accepted... Thus her dark descent begins...   
  
  
**Spoof:** Translate out the first and last names of the newscasters :D   
  



End file.
